Fu Inubozaki (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Hero Clothes= |-|Civilian Clothes= |-|Mankai= |-|Mobile Game= Summary Fu Inubozaki is a 15 year old third-year student and the founder of the Hero Club, as well as Itsuki's older sister. She is the leader of the club and makes sure that everyone is feeling well, both in and out of battle. After the death of her parents, Fu took over the mother role for Itsuki, who she loves dearly. She is mature and responsible, perhaps to a fault, as she blames herself whenever something bad happens to the club. Despite this, she is also bold and adventurous. As well as being the leader of the club, Fu is the link between the club and the Taisha. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B '''| Low 4-C', likely '''High 4-C' Name: Fu Inubozaki Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Hero, Human, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Mastery (A giant greatsword from her fairy Inugami, and throwing knives from her fairy Kamaitachi), Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability w/ her fairies, Immortality (Type 4), Ritual Magic (Can do a ritual to expose a Vertex Soul), Flight (Mankai Mode), Transformation (From Base to Hero to Mankai), Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Size Manipulation (Can increase her sword's size). Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation. Attack Potency: Country Level (Was able to cut through two Perfect Vertex; Overpowered Karin Miyoshi) | Small Star Level (Was able to topple the Leo Vertex with a single hit, and to hold back its giant fireball; was also able to push back a giant fireball, which is comparable to the sun, with the others Hero Club members) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Karin, who speedblized the Sagittarius Vertex) | At least FTL (Should be much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can grow her greatsword to the size of a battleship, and still swing it) | Unknown, at least Class M (Should be vastly superior to her Hero form, and wields an even larger version of her greatsword) Striking Strength: Country Class | Small Star Class, likely Large Star Class Durability: Country Level '''| '''Small Star Level, likely Large Star Level (Survived a giant fireball from the Leo Vertex) Stamina: Very High (Comparable to the other heroes) Range: Extended melee range, dozens of meters w/ knives | Extended melee range, up to Hundreds of meters by enlarging her sword Standard Equipment: Giant greatsword, throwing knives, her fairies Inugami and Kamaitachi | Giant greatsword Intelligence: Average for her age. She is also a great leader who cares for the other members. Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Fu cannot become a Hero. Key: Hero | Mankai NOTE: Credit to Yuki Yuna is a Hero Wiki Respect Thread Respect Thread (Fu Inubozaki) Gallery Fu5.jpg|Fu Inubozaki's official art fu6.jpg|Fu with her greatsword (Credit to WindHydra) fu7.jpg|Fu Inubozaki's art fu8.jpg|Fu attacks the Leo Vertex fu9.jpg|Fu Inubozaki Screen_Shot_2017-03-17_at_5.03.35_PM.png|Fu and her sister Itsuki Screen_Shot_2017-04-02_at_4.28.12_PM.png|Fu's transformation Fu03.png|Fu's artwork (Mobile game) fu09.png|Fu in Yuki Yuna is a Hero mobile game Screen_Shot_2017-04-09_at_6.09.12_PM.png|Fu with her sister Itsuki (Base form) Screen_Shot_2017-11-20_at_6.25.11_PM.png|Fu with her sister Itsuki (Hero form) 10.jpg|Fu Inubozaki artwork Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4